


Pain Management

by misbehavingvigilante



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of an assassin is one full of all kind of aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain Management

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this stemmed from that season 2 quote from Sara of "Pain and I came to a little understanding a few years back." Or something to that affect, and the fact I'm very familiar myself with chronic pain issues.
> 
> Also a return to some more Nysara. It's been a while. Needlessly to say, I still haven't been well, but this little snippet was a nice distraction.

After a while, Sara had learnt, pain becomes a part of you. 

It lingers on to the point you sometimes have to force yourself to realize you're in pain. With physical pain the risks can be high for that lack of awareness by giving room for infection to settle in, or for enough blood loss that consciousness fades from you. 

It's a lesson that Nyssa learnt at a far earlier age than her. 

"Do you ever think about what if life was different for you?" Sara asked, one night sharing Nyssa's bed like she had many times before. They were currently in between assignments, honestly Sara wasn't sure how much time they would have before something required one or both of them. The prompt for her questioning having come from the deep ache in her bones she always seemed to have nowadays which likely had something to do with her current career as an assassin. 

"What do you mean?" Nyssa would like some clarification on what she perceived as a rather broad question. 

"If you weren't born into this." Sara guessed that's what she was trying to say. She'd been plagued with so many what if questions herself that it only seemed naturally she'd subjected Nyssa to a few. 

Nyssa's answer was immediate. "No. This is the life I was born into, I don't believe entertaining else wise is beneficial."  

Sara frowned but she wasn't surprised. "I see." 

"Why do you ask, beloved?" Nyssa wondered, caressing Sara's face gently. "Are you having doubts again?" 

"I've made peace with that." It wasn't something Sara immediately adjusted to, she had really not known what to make of it when she'd first been introduced to this world. It was one thing with Ivo and the island but an ancient assassin league was something else entirely. "I was just wondering. I don't think you're very happy here... but neither of us really have alternatives, aren't what ifs sort of an escape?" 

"It doesn't change anything." Nyssa replied, somewhat solemnly. Her eyes looking elsewhere but Sara at the moment, because they were full with unrestrained emotion and she needed a moment to settle them. "But I have you."

"That's true." Sara smiled. "I'm glad you found me." 

"As am I." 

"Since you've been doing this a lot longer than I have... " Sara started but Nyssa only gave a smug expression which halted her sentence. "You already know, don't you?" Sara rolled her eyes. 

"I was the one that trained you. I am very aware of how you hold your pain. I find baths and massages to aid in relief if rest isn't an option." And often there wasn't always enough time for enough rest to make those pains go away, or they just stayed with you. Nyssa understood them well. "Which would you prefer?"

"A bath would be nice as long as you join me." 

Nyssa didn't like to assume, regardless of the relationship she had with Sara that she was always welcomed to join in. "I would love to."

"Maybe afterwards we could see about a massage." Sara let a bit of suggestion in her tone, which Nyssa picked up on she was sure. "After all, you are very familiar with my body, and I'm not in that much pain." 


End file.
